Consolation
by Xx-Black-Ch3rry-xX
Summary: L'histoire d'un coeur brisé en mille morceau... Qui pourra le consoler ? One-shot, KyoXHatori, Yaoi, Lemon.


Kyo se sentait bien seul depuis que Yuki l'avait quitté pour Tohru... Cette sale peste... Elle avait bien caché son jeu avec ses airs de petite sainte ! Kyo enfouis sa tête dans ses couvertures. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sortit. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Chaque jour, Shigure venait lui apporter à manger. Il ne touchait même pas à son assiette, il se contentait de remercier Shigure de s'occuper de lui. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Kyo ne l'avait pas vu venir ! C'est vrai que Tohru et Yuki avait été fort proche ses derniers temps, mais le chat ne se serai jamais douter de cela !

_**°°°DEBUT FLASHBACK°°°**_

_Un soir, Kyo était dans sa chambre à lire son manga favori. Il attendait son amant comme chaque soir. Il entendi frapper à la porte._

_Kyo : Entrer, dit-il avec une voix douce._

_La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Yuki. Kyo se leva et rejoint le rat. Il se colla contre lui et passa ses mains autour des étroites hanches de celui-ci. Kyo s'arrêta. Yuki n'avait pas réagis. Kyo chercha une réponse sur le visage du rat, mais celui-ci était fermé à double tour. _

_Kyo : Yuki... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Yuki repoussa Kyo et s'assit sur le lit de celui-ci. Kyo l'imita. _

_Yuki : Il faut qu'on parle..._

_Kyo : Qu'on parle ? Mais de quoi voyons ?_

_Kyo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avança sa main pour la poser sur le visage de Yuki mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée à destination._

_Yuki : Je vais déménager._

_Kyo : Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? Yuki explique toi sil te plait !_

_Yuki : Je vais emménager avec...Tohru..._

_En moins d'une seconde, Kyo vit son monde s'écrouler. Il se senti abandonné, une fois de plus... _

_Kyo : Et... et moi... ? Et nous... ?_

_Yuki : Essaye de comprendre Kyo ! Je ne suis pas pour les hommes à la base ! J'aime Tohru et elle m'aime._

_Kyo : Mais... Et toutes ces nuits que nous avons passé ensemble ?!_

_Yuki : Je faisais semblant imbécile !_

_Le chat n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Yuki avait... fait semblant ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Il se souvint du visage souriant et satisfait du rat pendant leurs jeux amoureux. _

_Yuki, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette chambre, se leva et ouvrit la porte._

_Kyo, malgré son chagrin, essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions. Pourtant, il avait si mal..._

_Kyo : Et... vous partez quand ?_

_Yuki : Maintenant. Tohru est dans la voiture, elle m'attend. Prend soin de Shigure._

_Yuki sortit de la chambre sans se retourner, laissant Kyo désemparer. _

_**°°°FIN FLASHBACK°°°**_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Kyo émergea de sous ses couvertures pour voir qui était son visiteur. Hatori se tenait appuyer contre le mur. Le chat grogna et retourna sous sa couette.

Hatori : Bonjour Kyo.

Kyo : Hm...

Hatori : C'est Shigure qui m'a appelé. Il pense que tu as besoin d'aide.

Kyo se releva et s'assit sur son lit. Il lança un regard noir au médecin.

Kyo : NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE !!

Hatori : Ta réaction prouve bien que oui.

Hatori s'assit à coter du lit de Kyo. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Le médecin le prit dans ses bras. Etrangement, ce contact réconforta Kyo. Il posa sa tête sur le torse d'Hatori.

Hatori : Kyo...

Hatori enfoui son visage dans les cheveux couleur de feux du chat. Celui-ci se sera contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler sans aucune retenue.

Hatori : Ca me fait mal de te voir dans cet état...

Kyo avait entendu un léger sanglot dans la voix du brun, aussi il releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

Hatori : Kyo, tu dois te ressaisir.

Le roux se rassit.

Kyo : A quoi bon ? Personne ne veut de moi. Et ça a toujours été comme ça...

Hatori : Kyo... Beaucoup de gens t'aiment et t'apprécient, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte...

Kyo regarda une nouvelle fois le médecin, intrigué.

Kyo : Tu as des exemples ?

Hatori : Et bien... Shigure tient beaucoup à toi, la preuve est qu'il s'inquiète. Hatsuharu te considère comme son meilleur ami. Ayame voulait te rendre visite, mais Shigure l'en a empêché, vu que tu ne l'aimes pas trop. Même Akito s'inquiète pour toi, il me l'a confier quand j'ai été le voir ce matin.

Kyo : Ce n'est pas d'amitié dont j'ai besoin, ni de pitié !

Hatori : Je n'avais pas fini !

Le roux regarda le brun, toujours aussi intrigué.

Hatori : Il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime plus que tout, et qui a eu le cœur brisé quand tu es sorti avec Yuki...

Kyo : Ah oui... Cette personne est complètement folle ! Elle devrait se faire soigner !

Hatori : Je t'interdis de m'insulter...

Kyo tourna la tête vers Hatori. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies. Il était beau comme cela...

Kyo : Que...

Hatori prit Kyo par le menton et l'attira à lui.

Hatori : Chut...

Le médecin s'empara des lèvres du roux. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, en prenant soin de parcourir chaque millimètre des lèvres du jeune garçon. Puis, plus fougueusement quand Kyo répondit à son baiser. Le chat s'assit à califourchon sur le plus vieux et enfoui les mains dans ses cheveux.

Le plus jeune faufila sa langue entre leurs lèvres soudées et commença à explorer la bouche du brun. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une agréable danse sensuel.

Soudain, Hatori lâcha les lèvres de Kyo pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il mordillait avec plaisir, tout en le couchant sur le lit. Kyo se laissa faire. Il essaya de défaire la chemise du brun, mais comme celui-ci était couché sur lui, il avait du mal. Hatori comprit ce que Kyo cherchait. Il s'agenouilla et se déshabilla complètement imité par Kyo. Ensuite, Hatori reprit possession des lèvres de Kyo assez brutalement ce qui arracha un petit cri au roux. Le médecin se recoucha sur le jeune homme et frotta son membre gorgé de désir contre celui de Kyo. Ce contact excita le roux encore plus, il gémis faiblement dans la bouche d'Hatori. Celui-ci descendit lentement sa main vers le sexe du chat et s'en empara. Kyo se releva brusquement, dans ses yeux on pu lire aisément de la peur.

Hatori : Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Kyo baissa les yeux.

Kyo : Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

Hatori : Bien sur, dis moi ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Kyo : Ne me laisse pas tombé après cela...

Hatori s'approcha du visage de Kyo.

Hatori : Je te le promets...

Kyo embrassa tendrement le médecin. Ensuite, celui-ci se recoucha et demanda à Hatori de continuer. Le médecin descendit son visage à hauteur du membre du jeune homme. Il commença à le taquiner avec sa langue avant de l'avaler entièrement. Le matou poussa un gémissement plaintif au contact de la bouche d'Hatori. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'avec Yuki, ici c'était beaucoup plus... profond. Hatori faisait attention à lui, se souciait de ses envies, pas comme ce sale rat. Hatori entama un va en vient sur la verge de Kyo. Les degrés du désir montaient chez le chat. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci avala la semence du jeune homme goulûment et lui présenta ses doigts. Kyo les lécha avidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sentir Hatori en lui. Hatori enfonça un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, dans l'intimité de Kyo et commença à les faire onduler. Le jeune homme roux se tortillait de plaisir et poussait des petits gémissements rauques, qui excitaient Hatori encore plus.

Kyo : Hatori... Sil te plait... Je... peux plus attendre...

Le médecin saisit les cuisses du roux et le pénétra doucement. Malgré cela, Kyo grimaça de douleur. Hatori attendit que Kyo se détente pour pouvoir entamer un va et vient en lui, d'abord lent et profond, puis plus rapide. Les deux hommes jouir ensemble, leurs voix ne firent qu'une.

Kyo se coucha en position fœtus et Hatori vint collé son torse contre le dos du jeune.

Hatori : Tu as aimé ?

Kyo : J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va passer...

Hatori : Je t'aime...

Le médecin fût surpris de sentir son amant sangloter contre lui.

Hatori : Kyo... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon ange ?

Kyo : Tu es la première personne qui me dit ça...

Le brun força le roux à le regarder.

Hatori : Tu veux que je te le re-dise ?

Kyo sourit à travers ses larmes et se blotti contre le torse musclé de son nouvel amant.

Hatori : Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer...

Le nouveau couple se recoucha, enlacé, se disant des mots d'amour, promettant une belle histoire d'amour...

_**FIN**_


End file.
